The Love of a Pegasus Knight
by PrincessZeldaLady
Summary: SLASH Florina and Lyn find out how they truly feel about eachother after Lyn goes through a near death situation.
1. Prologue

The Love of a Pegasus Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor am I making any money by making this...  
  
Prologue  
  
One morning, Florina woke up, hearing a battle from outside the tent, as Lord Hector came into the tent.  
  
"Hey, Florina, hurry up and get ready for battle! We need your help!" Hector exclaimed just before he ran back out the tent back into the battle.  
  
Florina then gets out of bed and gets her armor and everything on, but then she notices a little problem...  
  
"Umm.... Where's my lance?" Florina asked herself.  
  
She started looking around the tent, to find nothing but a spare axe of Hector's, which she can't lift because it's too heavy. "How can I fight without my lance?" Florina asked.  
  
Then she hears a noise from the opening in the tent, she looks back to see an enemy soldier at the entrance. "EEEKKKKKKKKK!" Florina screamed as the soldier started walking towards her.  
  
"Heh heh heh! Look at the puny, unarmed girl!" the soldier laughed, "I'm going to have a lot of fun killing you! HAHAHA!"  
  
"HELP!!!" Florina yelled loudly as the soldier came closer to her.  
  
Outside the tent, Lyn hears Florina's screams as she's helping Kent and Sain fight a strong enemy.  
  
"Florina!!!" Lyn yells, "Kent, it sounds like Florina is in trouble, I need to go help her!"  
  
"Then you better hurry milady, we'll try to keep this guy busy!" Kent said.  
  
Inside the tent, the soldier continues to get closer and closer to Florina, as he gets closer, he raises his lance, preparing to stab her with it. Florina was so scared, all she could do is step back more and tremble.  
  
"You're making this too easy!" The soldier stated as he started to pull his lance back, preparing to thrust it.  
  
As he is pulling his lance back, Lyn runs into the tent and then forcefully slashes his armor, cutting his back in the process.  
  
"Auugggg!!" The soldier yelled as he dropped the lance and fell down.  
  
"Florina, are you okay?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Lady Lyndis?" Florina said quietly, "Lady Lyndis... You saved me..."  
  
"Hurry Florina, take this lance and help us!" Lyn said as she took the lance that the soldier was using and hands it to her.  
  
Hector then comes running in the tent. "CHARGE!!!" he yelled as he entered, "Huh? Weren't you screaming Florina?"  
  
"Umm... I..." Florina started.  
  
"I took care of it." Lyn said, "You make sure this wounded soldier doesn't do anything while we go out and fight!"  
  
"What?! I have to watch over the wounded soldier?" Hector asked, "Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I have to watch Florina!" Lyn said.  
  
"But... Lady Lyndis..." Florina started.  
  
"Don't you realize others are capable of watching over her?" Hector complained.  
  
"Umm... Lady Lyndis..." Florina started.  
  
"But I'd feel more comfortable if I watcher over her." Lyn stated.  
  
"So you doubt my ability to watch over her!?" Hector said.  
  
"Lady Lyndis..." Florina started.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying Hector!" Lyn said.  
  
"That's what it sounds like though!" Hector exclaimed.  
  
Then Eliwood enters the tent and notices them fighting.  
  
"But that isn't what I meant!" Lyn stated.  
  
"But that's what you sound like you mean!" Hector said.  
  
"That doesn't mean I did mean that!" Lyn stated.  
  
"But it does..." Hector started  
  
"Everyone! We need you outside!!!" Eliwood interrupts.  
  
"But what about this dumb soldier here?" Hector asked.  
  
"I'll watch over the soldier, the rest of you should go out and fight!" Eliwood said.  
  
"I can't complain with that!" Hector said, "Let's go you two!"  
  
"Okay...." Florina said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Lyn and Florina follow Lord Hector as he comes dashing out, attacking the nearest enemy. Lyn watches as he attacks like a berserker, "I really worry about him sometimes..." Lyn said.  
  
As she is looking at Hector, she doesn't notice the enemy riding towards her, Florina does notice it though, "Lady Lyndis!" Florina started, "Look out!!!"  
  
Lyn turns around just in time to see the enemy cavalier ride over and grab her. "LADY LYNDIS!" Florina yells as she starts to run after the cavalier, but since she isn't on her Pegasus, she can't catch up.  
  
Hector then notices the cavalier and sees that he's captured Lyn. "Lyn! I'm coming to save you!" He yells as he runs towards the cavalier with his axe ready.  
  
As he approaches the cavalier, he swings his axe towards him, but all he manages to do is scare the horse and make it start running away with the cavalier still on it. "Darn!" Hector yells as he notices that he got his axe stuck in the ground.  
  
Then Florina comes running towards the cavalier, "LADY LYNDIS!!!" she yells as she's running.  
  
Then Kent and Sain beat the enemy they're fighting and get up on their horses to save her.  
  
As the horse runs faster, the cavalier notices that they're headed towards a cliff. "HAHAHA!" He laughed, "This will be the perfect way to end your life!!!"  
  
Lyn, although not screaming, is scared that this might be the end of her life.  
  
"Lady Lyndis!" Florina yells as she tosses her lance at the cavalier, attempting to save Lyn, but she misses the cavalier and he continues to ride towards the cliff.  
  
"Florina... Be strong..." Lyn said as they got closer to the cliff.  
  
"LYN!!!!! NO!!!" Florina yelled as she watched them approach the cliff.  
  
The horse then stops a few feet before the cliff. "Well, it looks like today is the end of your life!" The cavalier laughed.  
  
As the cavalier prepares to toss her, Kent and Sain start getting closer.  
  
Florina just stands there terrified, thinking that she will see Lyn get killed.  
  
Hector finally lifts his axe out of the ground, but then he notices he was a little bit too late, as the cavalier is about to toss her down the cliff, "Darn!" Hector yelled.  
  
"Now, DIE!!!!" The cavalier yelled as he tosses her toward the cliff.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Florina yelled.  
  
"Lady Lyndis!" Kent yelled.  
  
"Milady!!! No!" Sain yelled.  
  
"Lyn!" Hector yelled.  
  
Lyn tumbled toward the edge, then she rolls off, but grabs onto the edge.  
  
"Darn you! Why won't you just die!" The cavalier yelled.  
  
Florina noticed that there is still a chance to save her, so she runs and grabs the lance which she tossed earlier and runs towards the cavalier, as she does that, Hector, Sain, and Kent also started running towards the cavalier.  
  
The cavalier got off his horse with a lance in his hand, and walked towards the edge, but he didn't notice how close Florina was getting. As he reached the edge, he laughed and started to raise his lance to stab her hands and make her lose her grip. "Nothing can save you now!" The cavalier laughed.  
  
But then Florina gets to him and stabs him with her lance. "Gahhggg!" The cavalier grunted as he fell over.  
  
Then Florina kneeled down, and extended her hands. "Lady Lyndis, grab my hands." She said.  
  
Then Lyn reached out and grabbed one hand, and then grabbed the other. Florina started to pull her up, but she wasn't strong enough and was struggling to not drop her. "Lady Lyndis... I can't... lift you..." Florina said.  
  
But then Hector walked over and helped Florina pull Lyn up.  
  
"Florina, you saved me, thanks." Lyn said.  
  
"Lady Lyndis, I was worried..." Florina said.  
  
Sain then walks over, "Lovely Florina! You make such a beautiful hero!" He said.  
  
"Eeeek!" She yelled as she stepped back a bit.  
  
"You are so lovely when you are afraid." Sain stated.  
  
"SAIN! STOP IT!" Kent yelled, "You're scaring her!"  
  
"But must I let all that beauty go to waste?" Sain asked.  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut for once Sain." Kent said.  
  
Then Eliwood walks out of the tent with the injured soldier with him. Then Marcus rides up to him. "Eliwood, you really missed all the action." Marcus said.  
  
"Really, what happened?" Eliwood asked.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long thing to tell, but it was VERY exciting!" Marcus said.  
  
"Marcus, why is everyone else over there when you're over here?" Eliwood asked.  
  
"I was busy eating up experience..." Marcus said.  
  
"Err, oookay..." Eliwood said. "Let's go join the others."  
  
"Okay." Marcus said.  
  
Later, Lyn and Florina are alone sitting at the camp fire while everyone else is inside the tent.  
  
"Florina, thanks again for saving my life, I'm really grateful." Lyn said.  
  
"Lady Lyndis... I'm just glad I was able to save you..." Florina started, "I don't know what I would have done if you died..."  
  
Then Lyn walks over and sits next to Florina, "Florina, I." Lyn started.  
  
"Lady Lyndis... I..." Florina started.  
  
Then Hector walks out, "Hey! What are you two doing? You're missing the party!" Hector exclaimed.  
  
"Umm... What party?" Florina asked.  
  
"The one to celebrate you saving Lyn and showing your true bravery!" Hector said, "Didn't anyone tell you about it?"  
  
"Umm... No, I didn't even know about it..." Florina said.  
  
"Well, get in the tent and celebrate already!" Hector said.  
  
*****  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, when Florina woke up, she saw Lyn sitting next to her.  
  
"Good morning Florina. I made breakfast for you." Lyn said as she was smiling.  
  
"Umm... Thank you Lady Lyndis." Florina said.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your breakfast." Lyn said, "I'm headed outside to enjoy the fresh air."  
  
Then Lyn put the food she made for Florina next to her, then started to walk towards the exit of the tent.  
  
"Umm... Lady Lyndis..." Florina started.  
  
"Yes, Florina?" Lyn said as she stopped and turned around.  
  
"I... Umm... Well..." Florina stuttered, "Umm... Never mind..."  
  
"Okay." Lyn said as she turned around, then she walked out of the tent.  
  
Outside the tent.  
  
"Hey, Eliwood!" Hector said, "Let's have a little spar!"  
  
"I really don't need to practice right now..." Eliwood said.  
  
"What's up with you?" Hector asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about something Marcus said earlier..." Eliwood said.  
  
"What is that?" Hector asked.  
  
"I noticed that he didn't really take place in the fight yesterday, so I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was 'to busy eating up experience.'"  
  
"That's strange..." Hector commented  
  
Then Lyn walked up to them.  
  
"Hello Eliwood." Lyn said.  
  
"Hello Lyndis..." Eliwood responded.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lyn asked.  
  
"To make a long story short, Eliwood is confused because Marcus said that he was 'eating up experience.'" Hector answered, "Very strange, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't remember Marcus being like that..." Lyn said.  
  
"It seems that Marcus is a very strange fellow..." Hector said.  
  
Then Florina comes walking out of the tent.  
  
"Lady Lyndis..." Florina said, "Thanks for making me breakfast..."  
  
"What? You made breakfast for her?" Hector said.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Lyn said.  
  
"The fact that you haven't made breakfast for anyone else here except for her!" Hector said.  
  
"Oh, so you're just a glutton, and you're jealous that I didn't make any for you!" Lyn said.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Hector said.  
  
"It probably is." Lyn said.  
  
"Is not!" Hector yelled.  
  
"Okay, enough fighting you two." Eliwood said.  
  
"Okay, we'll stop fighting." Lyn responded.  
  
For a few seconds, it was silent, then Florina said something.  
  
"Umm... Lady Lyndis..." Florina started.  
  
"Yes?" Lyn responded.  
  
"Could I talk to you alone?" Florina asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Lyn said.  
  
A bit later in a tent.  
  
"Lady Lyndis... I wanted to say... That..." Florina stuttered.  
  
"What do you want to say?" Lyn asked.  
  
"I wanted to say that I..." Florina started.  
  
"You what?" Lyn asked.  
  
"I... I... I love you..." Florina stuttered.  
  
"What? You... Love... Me?" Lyn responded.  
  
"Umm... Yes..." Florina said.  
  
"Umm... Well..." Lyn started, "I don't know what to say..."  
  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just sitting there, saying nothing...  
  
"Florina... I... Love you too..." Lyn finally said.  
  
"What? You... Do?" Florina responded.  
  
"Ever since you saved me, all I've done was think of you..." Lyn started, "You are truly my hero, and I appreciate you always being at my side... I truly do love you for that."  
  
"You really love me?" Florina asked.  
  
"Yes..." Lyn said as she started to slowly move towards Florina, then as she got really close, she gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Lyn..." Florina said, "I mean, Lady Lyndis..."  
  
Then Florina gave Lyn a hug, and smiled, "I'm glad..." Florina started, "Glad you love me too..."  
  
Then Hector comes running into the tent. "Hey! Eliwood wants you!" Hector said.  
  
"Eek!" Florina screamed as she jumped and ran behind Lyn.  
  
"Hector, you should really try to be a little less sudden around her." Lyn said.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go see what Eliwood wants you for!" Hector said, ignoring what Lyn just said.  
  
"Okay..." Florina responded, still a little scared from Hector's entrance.  
  
Then they walked out of the tent and headed for Eliwood.  
  
*****  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
